In areas where snow is a common occurrence, tracked vehicles such as snowmobiles and the like are commonly used for entertainment and transportation. While some locations require license plates or decals mounted on the body of such vehicles for identification purposes, the current method of tracing such vehicles has several drawbacks.
In the case of reckless operation of the vehicle, or use of the vehicle in vandalizing or burglarizing unoccupied structures, it is impossible to identify the specific vehicle used during the wrongful act unless the vehicle is seen by a passerby.
It is therefore a general object of the present invention to provide a tracked vehicle licensing system which provides identification of a vehicle in the vehicle's track.
A further object of the present invention is to provide an improved method for identifying track vehicles. These and other objects will be apparent to those skilled in the art.